The present invention relates to a metal temple structure for eyeglasses. Conventional metal temples for eyeglasses can be roughly classified into two groups--one temple is made of relatively broad low-elasticity metal material and the other temple is made of fine wire-formed high-elasticity metal material. The temple made of low-elasticity metal material has the disadvantage of requiring to make up for the insufficient resiliency a relatively broad spring hinge, which causes the weight to be increased, resulting in an increased load on the ears and nose of an wearer. In contrast, the temple made of fine wire-formed high-elasticity metal material is sufficiently resilient to eliminate the use of such a spring hinge as required for the temple mentioned above as the first group, but has the disadvantage of tending to be relatively low in strength, undergoing deflection when they hold a spectacle front frame, the weight of which exceeds a certain level. They also have the disadvantage of allowing little design modification.
The present invention, therefore, improves the strength of the temples mentioned above as the second group with maintaining their lightweight and resilience.